ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but he now has more spikes on his shoulders. He now has long green gloves from his elbows to his fingers. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. He has black shorts which stop at his knees. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, he has no spikes on his body. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance starting from ''Charmed, I'm Sure but he now wears black gloves with holes for his hands so that he can project fire. He also has black shorts, and the Omnimatrix IV is on his chest once more. In Master Of The Omnitrix, he has his Omniverse look, but with a black cape, a black belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it, and green pants. Swampfire got a new design in Omniverse, Charmed I'm Sure. Powers and Abilities Swampfire is a humanoid made of plant. He can fire flames, shoot balls of fire or create vine whips. He has chlorokinesis and near invulnerability. *Superhuman Strength: He knocked down a whole Highbreed weather tower. *Chlorokinesis: controls plant life through a type of gas. *Seeds: He can throw seeds that grow into large plants. *Regeneration: healing and vast regenerative powers to the point of near-invulnerability, His regenerative ability also allows him to tunnel underground in vine form, grow his feet to root into the ground, heal his limbs, pass through prison bars, and heal other creatures. His ability to pass through prison bars is present when he convinces Bellicus to become an invincible form of Swampfire from his Alien X form (please state series) *Fire Projection: He possesses the power to shoot fire from his palms; his fire is created by igniting methane naturally produced within his body, which results in him having a bad smell, similar to Stinkfly. *He can emit a gas that can knock people unconscious. *The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Benmummy, Wildvine, Heatblast, making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. *In John Smith 10, he's revealed to be resistant to lightning and electricity, making him ideal to fighting lightning aliens. Weaknesses When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. Swampfire's smell makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Training Albedo 10 Appearances *Plumber Time *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UAF Appearance. He cameos in Dimension Destruction: Part 2 to go Ultimate. He appears in Prom of Power to hold Aggregor down with vines. He is used by Albedo in The Faction Return. Ben 10 : Cosmic War SwampFire is one of the old aliens that available on the Unlimitrix Appearances *First appearance is in the first episode the new force part : 1 *WarriorShip The Aliens He is the main character.He has his appereance from Ben 10:Infinity Ben 10: Infinity He now is Ben's main fire alien. He has his UAF look and he wears a light green shirt and black shorts. He also has no pupils and only one thorn one each shoulder with a flytrap near each wrist Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He first reappears in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 being the first alien used in the series. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance with the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest. He first appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to fight Animo's mutant frog. He is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 in 99 For A Change to fight Superior Spider-Mankey. He is used by BTSO and BTOU Ben in Ben Quest. Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix In Season 3, immediately after Ben gains the Ultratrix, Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire which he calls Worldfire. This Swampfire is able to use white flames or sometimes yellow. He can also camouflage into a tree. Worldfire can also become bigger if in touch of water. Seth 10 Just like Alien Force, he has the same abilities. Swampfire is probably Seth's favorite alien so that means he will use it the most. 10: The Series Swampfire has the same abilities as the Alien Force one. Ben can evolve Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire. James with the combinations of the Omnitrix and the Gyrotrix can evolve Swampfire in a different fashion, Super Swampfire. After crossing Swampfire and Sol's DNA, a new alien was born, Sol Fire. Super Swampfire Super Swampfire has the same abilities as Swampfire. His new abilities, to control fire, control his lost body parts and they can make a copy of Super Swampfire, his body contains high counts of acid. His appearance, his hands are like claws, his skin is lightened, and his body figure is more muscular. Ren 10 Swampfire is the first alien that Ren turns into when first getting the Omnitrix in Who Watches The Watchman?. In Attack of the Giant Frogs, the Awesomatrix absorbs the radiation of a mutanted scientist, which causes the ability to use aliens' Ultimate forms and when fighting Dr. Frogkisser's main frog, Nelson, one of Nelson's feet hits the Awesomatrix symbol turning Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire, making Ultimate Swampfire the first ever Ultimate form he used. Appearances *Who Watches The Watchman? *Meet Mr. Pink *Attack of the Giant Frogs *Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together *Ren vs. the Giant Worm *Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang *Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 2) Alien 10 Jake scanned one of the Methanios during the battle. In the end, Jake unlocked Everglade. Although Samantha and Jared didn't want Jake to tranform into Everglade because of the smell, Jake still transforms into him. Drake 10 Swampfire appears in the first episode of the new series Drake 10 Appearances: * Drake 10 Begins Ben 10: Alien Universe Swampfire appears as Ben's first alien in the series Ben 10: Alien Universe. Appearances *Ben 10 Returns *Ben 10: Alien Queen *Charmed to Perfection Back in Action: Alien Universe Appearances *Ben 10 Returns *Infernosphere *Limited Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first transforms into Swampfire in We The Conquerors to escape a prison cell. He is voiced by David Kaye. Finn 10 Swampfire makes an appearance in Finn x 10 = Hero, Finn's first transformation, where he accidentally burns down the treehouse. He also appears in Have An "Ice" Day! and Meet Marceline. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien He has the same powers of their antesessores and he is the second most commonly alien used by Ben Jr. for his great fire power and control plants but often misused as a SPOILER - wrong on occasion in a desert, or in Pisces. '- 'SPOILER Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command (twice) *Poisonous (goes ultimate) *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm *Return to the Past (goes ultimate) *Gorvan's Return *Split Personality (used by Sarcastic Ben; goes ultimate) *The Blades of Swordox *Rainy Day Zee10 He also appears in the Symbiotrix of Zee﻿﻿ Thorn 10 In Thorn 10 , Swampfire's sickly green body is now pitch black, it's head is now completely red, it's chest is bigger and it's eyes are a darker shade of green. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He appears in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to battle some of Vilgax's drones. He later appears in Rematch Rampage to fight Rojo. Dex 10 *The Space Watch Attack Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 Char 10 Swampfire is one of Char's original 10 aliens. In Char 10, Swampfire has no black on his chest. He has no mouth and his head and wrists are on fire. Ben 10,000 Rises In BTKR, Swampfire has a turtle neck. He first appeared in Sigma-111 where he attempted to save the Mechamorphs. Appearances *Sigma-111 Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Season 2 *Omni-Overload (First re-appearance) Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 1 (Used by Yopo, x2) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (simulation) *Bait *Clown Catastrophe *When Things Are Altered (by Albedo) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Back and Better (first reappearance) *Can't Investigate This Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''You Are Begging For Trouble (first reappearance) *99 For A Change (by Dimension 99 Albedo) *Ben Quest (by BTSO and BTOU Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Love Triangles (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance) *The Bride of Viktor John Smith 10 Swampfire is unlocked by Kevin accidentally when his Osmosian powers kick in. Appearances By Kevin *Knight's Temple (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) *Trade Off (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle By John *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (first appearance by John) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Trip to Naboo *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *On Ice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Manipulation (used by Ultimate John) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John *Round Four Part 2 (x2; second time goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John *Lost Magic (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Armodrillo) (goes Ultimate) *The Third Round Part 2 *The Sixth Round *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest *Into the Omnitrix *Darkness and Power (goes Ultimate) *Army of Friends (goes Ultimate) By Bioids *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John *Time (John Smith 10) *Herald of the Gods (goes Ultimate) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) Spacewalker By Ben *Vilgax's Power (first re-appearance) *Malware's Revenge By John *Vilgax's Power Kingdom Hearts By Marluxia *Underworld Coliseum (first re-appearance) By John *Beast's Castle By Kairi *Birth at Twilight (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Gravattack) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Swampfire first appears as a summon used by Eunice, who is in league with The Shadows. He becomes a summon for Ian. Appearances Summoned by Eunice *Curse of Artemis *Temple of Artemis Summoned by Ian *Illusions *The Big Scare *Invading Shinra *The Mad Doctor *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Summoned by Dr. Animo *Monster (JSXFF) Bryce Bowman: Origins Swampfire goes by a new name: Everglade. He appears without the Omntrix symbol, just like the other aliens in the series. Appearances *Infinite Powers, first appearance *Hunted (BBO) *Secret Revealed *Face to Face... Sort of *The Father(by Bryce and the Omnibot) *Kevin 11 (BBO) *The Alliance (BBO) *Secrets Part: 2, accidental transfornation; selected alien was Diamondhead *Framed (BBO), (x2), first time by Kevin, second by Bryce. *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *The Machine (First Appearance by Brandon) *Stuck Together *Sale of a Lifetime *Robot Cops *Prince of Mars *Dimensional Dilemma (Used by John) *Tree of Life *Seeking the Truth (Picture) Trivia *He talks like his nose is closed. This is probably because he stinks or because he has no nose.﻿ Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Carter 10 Franchise Alien Force __________ Carter 10 returns part 1 *first appearance Sewer Search War of the worlds part 1 & 2 Vilgax Attacks Eternal Moonlight used 7 times in this episode Roots on used 4 times in this episode The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 Ultimate Alien __________ Ultimatrix Out ! Gallery Swampfire GIF.gif Swamp x.PNG|Fusion with Alien X Swampfire.gif Swampfire.png Ultimate Swampfire (Action).png|Evolved Form - Ultimate Swampfire SwampfireFlames.png|Swampfire in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits goes to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net) Swapblast.png|Marks Omegatrix just fused HeatBlast and WildVine. (Evoultion) infected swampfire.png|infected swampfire Swampfire (Char 10).png|Swampfire from Char 10|link=Swampfire (Char 10) Swaps.png|Bryce as Everglade in B10UH/BBO Ok, this is the finished product of swampfire.png|Swampfire Omniverse Dennis as Swampfire.png|Dennis as Swampfire SwampfireandSarah TheMachine.png|Swampfire in The Machine with Sarah 300px-Swampfire fire ov-1-.png Swampfire 003.png fies.png|Swampfire in Echo Echo Omnivurs or Swamps Haywire_Way_Big.png|Haywire Way Big with Swampfire by Brian swampfire10.png Pose of Swampfire.png Swampfiretransparent.jpg Swampfire.jpeg Swampfire Alien Force and Ultimate Alien..jpg BTDW Swampfire.png|Swampfire in BTDW Swampfire for Ultra3000.png|In Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Credits to Bry. SwampfireJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Swampfire in Joshua 10. Swampfire for Swamp.png|Swampfire in Ben 10 Infinity/The Aliens BTE Swampfire.png|Swampfire in BTE FogoFatuoNewlook.png|Swampfire in Galactic Monsters Swampfire (2).png|Swampfire in ''Charmed I'm sure SwampfireHR.PNG|A customized version of his Omniverse design. Credit to Jason on Ben10toys.net for base Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Original Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:Plant aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Finn 10 Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Flame 10 Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Fifth Element Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Previously Destroyed Aliens Category:Methanosian Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Charcter in The Aliens(series) Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Projectile Aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Plant Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Elemental Aliens